Not Alone
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: One night when Chloe was coming home from the theater she finds a lost sloth bear in an alley named Keya. She decides to take this bear and keep it as her own. When she introduces her to the other bears they seem to think that she's pretty cool, so cool that they decide to help her find her home. How will this turn out? And what will happen when she falls for a certain ice bear?
1. Chapter 1: Chloe's Discovery

**A.N: Hello everyone my name is TheCartoonGoddess and this is the first chapter of my newest fanfic: "Not Alone"! I have actually just started watching "We Bare Bears", I wanted to watch it when it first came out last year but I never got around to it until now. I LOVE it! The three bears are just the CUTEST things ever and I just get so indulged in every situation they get into. This idea just recently popped into my head and...yeah, I hope you all like it ;)**

* * *

It was a cold rainy night in San Francisco. Chloe Park had just recently exited the movie theater from seeing "Space Conflict: Return of the Cosmic Warrior" for the fourth time this week. She had texted her mom who was insisting on driving her home from the theater because she was worried she would get sick staying out in the rain for too long, but Chloe assured her that she was be better off taking the bus.

Chloe walked down the sidewalk for a few minutes when it suddenly started to rain. She hustled to the bus stop so she could stay dry and not get sick like her parents were dreading, she began to look up and down the street wondering when the bus was going to come.

Chloe continued to patiently wait for the bus as the rain proceeded to pour down. As she looked around she noticed that there was barely anyone on the streets which made her feel sort of uncomfortable being alone. At that moment she wished she had her friends there with her, they could protect her, they were bears after all. Yep, you heard correct, her friends were bears. Their names were Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear, she met them some time back when she was working on a research project on bears for school and they have been friends ever since. They hang out together, they play together, and they would pretty much do anything to protect her and keep her safe from harm. Finally the young girl heard the bus coming around the corner and a wave of relief washed over her. The bus stopped and the doors opened to reveal a female bus driver in the driver seat.

"Alright sweetheart are you the only one getting on?" The bus driver asked sweetly, her voice had a southern accent to it.

"Yes ma'am." Chloe replied stepping onto the bus, but that was when a faint noise caught her attention, it sounded like it was coming from behind her. Chloe turned to look back towards the dark alley behind the small bus station that she waited at. It was coming from there.

"What?" Chloe said softly to herself, she turned back to the bus driver and said, "Could you please wait for me for a minute? I think I left something behind." The bus driver smiled and said, "Of course, honey. Just try to be quick because I gotta be at my next stop in ten minutes."

"Okay." Chloe told her, she turned and headed towards the back alley wondering what was causing that noise. The alleyway was dark and damp and there was nothing but garbage cans and old boxes everywhere. Chloe pulled out her flashlight from her backpack and continued to trudge through still trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from exactly. Then she heard it again, this time it sounded louder and clearer, it sounded like...a groan? The young prodigy pushed forward through the deep and endless heaps of trash cringing at the thought of smelling bad and ruining her favorite sneakers. But finally the groaning noise was louder than ever and she turned her head to find that it was coming from underneath a cardboard box to my left. She ran over to the box and grasped hold of it about to lift it up and see what was beneath it, but she hesitated, whatever was under this box was probably dangerous and she wasn't sure that helping whatever it was was worth risking her own safety. Now she _really_ wished her friends were here...She knew Panda can't really fight but Grizz and Ice Bear certainly could protect her.

Mustering up every little amount of courage that Chloe had she began to heave and struggle to lift the large box up. After a minute she finally got it up and pushed it off to the side. When Chloe laid her eyes on what was under that box her eyes widened almost instantly.

It was a furry creature laying on the ground unconscious and groaning in agony, it's fur was grayish black and had huge black furry ears and each ear had a pink hair hair band around it. The creature itself was big, about the size of her bear friends. But then another detail caught her eye, it had a little bear-like tail on her lower back by her rear end.

And that was when it hit her…

...It was a bear…

Chloe cautiously approached it unsure of whether or not it was safe to do so. Chloe slowly reached my hand out to touch it's head but pulled her hand back when the bear turned over on it's back with another groan. Now Chloe was able to fully see it's face. The bear also had rings around it's eyes with caramel colored fur. It's eyes were closed and they were complemented with delicate eyelashes. It was a girl.

The female bear suddenly began to stir and gently opened her eyes drowsily with another groan.

She rubbed her head and said, "Ugh, *Main kahaan hoon?" But then she saw Chloe's sneakers and looked up to her. Upon seeing the young girl standing there in front of her she immediately shot up and stumbled backwards into a couple of trash cans knocking them over and allowing the contents of the cans to spill out all over the ground. She stared at her with wide eyes and her body was trembling.

"*Peechhe raho! Stay away from me!" She yelled, Chloe blinked, did she just talk? Then again, she guessed it was no surprise considering her bear friends could also talk. Chloe gently approached her again reaching her hand out again also as she shone the flashlight on her so she could see her better.

"Are...Are you okay? Who are you?" Chloe asked, the bear tried to turn away from Chloe using her black paw to shield her eyes from the light.

"Tum kaun ho? Who are you?" The bear asked, now that she spoke a little less frightened her voice had an Indian-like accent to it.

"My name's Chloe, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Chloe assured her, she reached out further and gently patted the female bear's fur. The bear's rapid breathing suddenly calmed and her body stopped shaking, she just stared at Chloe her eyes that were just barely beginning to glimmer with trust.

"Are you lost?" Chloe asked, "Where are you from?"

The bear stopped and looked down to think. After a minute she looked back up at the young prodigy and asked, "Where am I now?"

"San Francisco." Chloe answered, the bear's eyes widened up again. "*Kya!? Oh no, no no no no no no no no no!" She abruptly stood up and began having a panic attack until she stumbled over the cardboard box from earlier and fell flat on her bottom.

She groaned rubbing her head while Chloe rushed over to her to make sure she was okay. The bear just looked at Chloe while she tried to calm her down.

"Whoa whoa whoa, it's okay, it's okay. Look, you don't have to be scared of me, we need to get you out of this rain, or you'll catch a cold! Do you know where your house is?" The bear just got lost in thought again, then she looked at Chloe and replied, "No…"

"...Well...I'm not sure how my parents will take it but if you want you can come stay with me." Chloe offered, the bear just looked at her in surprise.

"You...you would really do that for me?" She asked, "Of course, you have nowhere to go and living in this alley is no way to live." Chloe reached her hand out and the bear just gave a shy smile and took her hand and Chloe helped her up.

"Dhanyavaad...Thank you, Chloe." The bear said, together the two turned and headed for the end of the alleyway back towards the still waiting bus.

"By the way, you never told me your name." Chloe said, the bear looked down at her and just smiled.

"...It's Keya…"

* * *

(*) Main kahaan hoon _(Where am I?)_

(*) Peechhe raho! _(Stay back!)_

(*) Kya!? _(What!?)_

 **So there you have it, chapter one. I know the it's weren't in it but they will be in the next chapter, I swear. So what do you hunk of Keya? And what do you think of Chloe taking her in? Let me know in the comments, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome. Please favorite, follow, and review! Or Not! ^^ Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

**A.N: Hey everyone, here I am again with another chapter of "Not Alone"! I see I have gotten some attention since I first posted the chapter...Thank you, that's very considerate of all of you :) So in this chapter Keya is going to meet our little bear friends ;) How will this end up? Find out now! ;)**

* * *

Chloe slowly opened the front door of her family's apartment with a slight creak. She opened up the door a bit more and both she and Keya snuck in. Closing the door she turned to Keya putting her finger to her lips making a shushing sound signaling her to be quiet. Keya just nodded in understanding and imitated zipping her mouth shut. The two could hear Chloe's parents watching the T.V in the other room and both froze up. Chloe couldn't let them know she had brought a **BEAR** home. Sure they were used to her bear friends popping in every now and then but they would never let one of them stay there even if they really needed it.

She turned back to Keya. "Okay Keya, we need to be very quiet." She whispered, Keya nodded in understanding again and both turned towards the staircase and began to head up. But before Keya went up the first step…

"Chloe? Is that you?" Her mother called from the other room, Chloe cringed at her mother's call.

' _Crap'_ She thought, then she responded. "Yeah mom, it's me."

"How was the movie, dear?" Her father asked, Chloe looked at Keya and silently ushered her to go upstairs, Keya understood and silently ran up the stairs trying her hardest to not make them creak under her weight.

"Uh, the movie was great dad but I'm really exhausted now! So I'm going to just go to bed now, goodnight, love you!" She then hurried up the stairs and ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

Her room was pretty much like any twelve year old's room. The walls were a pale green and on the left side was her bed and on the right side was her dresser. Old clothes, books, and other things covered the entire floor. Next to the door on the left was a large white closet. Chloe took off her backpack and looked around for a minute. Her room was getting pretty messy, possibly more messy than Grizz's room...Okay **NO** room was messier than Grizz's. She looked around wondering where Keya had gone.

"Keya…" She whispered, "Where did you go? Keya…" She whispered again, suddenly she heard a sound coming from her closet. She walked over to the closet with caution, since she had a dresser she never really used her closet much, only for fancy clothes and shoes she needed to break out every once in awhile. She opened the door to find Keya fast asleep inside. She had one of Chloe's pillows and spare blankets and was sleeping contented with a smile spread across her face.

Chloe just smiled and headed towards the left corner of her room next to her bed. There was a desk with a lamp and her laptop was plugged in and charging. Chloe hopped in the desk chair and opened up her laptop and opened an Internet search. It was time to figure out what type of bear Keya was. She typed out Keya's description and finally found a search result.

"Aha! Sloth Bear!" Chloe said after finding the answer, she began to read the description aloud. "Sloth Bears are native to the Himalayas and are called Sloth Bears due to their constant slow behavior…" Chloe sat back in her chair, "But Keya doesn't move all that slow...But then again Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear also don't act like natural bears so I guess that makes sense. "And she's from the Himalayas? That's odd, how did she get from there to San Francisco? Well I guess we'll figure that out later…" She then clicked her mouse for more information.

"Hmm, let's see...the Sloth Bear's diet consists of insects, eggs, and vegetation other than fruit…Well, I guess chips will make a good substitute." She then closed her laptop and let out a yawn while she stretched her arms out. After today, she was beat. She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed and turned out the light.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

In a cave somewhere in the woods not far from the city, three bears were wandering about doing their business. One was a brown grizzly bear who appeared to be playing video games, the second one was a panda bear who was texting on his phone, and the third was a polar bear or should I say an "Ice Bear"? was vacuuming the floor.

"Whoa! Whoa! About to win this! About to knock him out!" The grizzly bear yelled, on the T.V screen his player was a wrestler in a wrestling match fighting a fake figure played by the console. His character had the computer controlled one in a headlock about to put his opponent in K.O mode. The brown furred bear was rapidly pushing the buttons and jolting the joysticks the fastest he could and his character began tossing it's opponent around the ring finally ending the match with pinning him down and the clock counted to three signaling the end of the match making the bear playing the game the winner.

"YES!" The grizzly bear cheered standing up on the couch and throwing his arms up in the air, "The Shadow Grizzler wins again!" The panda sitting next to him cringed at the bear and gave the grizzly an annoyed look.

"Grizz could you keep it down!? I'm trying to text someone!" He complained, the grizzly bear known as Grizz suddenly realized his voice was too loud and sat back down calmly.

"Oh, sorry, Pan-Pan." He apologized, the panda bear gave his brother a forgiving look and just went back to staring at his phone.

"You know Panda, you've been texting at that person for hours now, what gives?" Grizz asked his brother, then a thought crossed his mind and the grizzly bear's eyes widened. "Is it a girl? It's a girl isn't it? No, it can't be a girl! Is it a girl!?"

A pink blush spread across Panda's cheeks. "Hehe, yes it's a girl. Her name's Penny and I just met her online last night. She seems really nice…"

"Oh sweet! Where's she from?" Grizz asked, Ice Bear flicked the vacuum cleaner off and walked over and joined them on the couch.

"She says she's from San Diego, she's 23, she loves Manga, movies, and walks in the park, her favorite food is chocolate and she likes to catch fireflies at night." Panda said reading the info he got from her recent texts and her online dating profile.

"Huh, she sounds like the perfect girl for you." Grizz said, "Ice Bear agrees." Ice bear added on, they both looked over Panda's shoulder at the dating profile image. The picture was a little blurry, all they could see clearly was a pair of thick black framed glasses. It was also apparent that she had black hair. Below the poorly taken picture was all of Penny's information.

"So, are you guys gonna talk? Or do a video date?" Grizz asked, Panda's face immediately switched to horror. "NO WAY! Not after what happened with Cèline!" Suddenly the memories of the time they helped Panda try to impress Cèline entered their minds. Panda was so nervous so they pretended to be him so he wouldn't screw up. But it ended up with the three of them falling in love with her and she understood but decided it was best not to intervene and that was the end of that.

"Oh yeah...Cèline…" Grizz said, he and Ice Bear still felt bad about ruining Panda's chances with her, "Once again we're sorry that we screwed up your chance, bro." He apologized, then another similar memory came back. "And also that time with Lucy…" Panda just shrugged sadly remembering his past failed relationships.

He sighed, "It's alright, just..please don't try to intervene if I ever meet Penny." He said, Grizz then raised his right paw. "I promise, bro." Ice bear then repeated the act. "Ice Bear swears to it." He said,

"So guys what should we do today?" Grizz asked, it's been kind of boring these past few days. There's nothing to do. Charlie hasn't been talking to us lately, nothing special is going on this week...There's no one else to hang out with but-..." It suddenly struck him. "Chloe! Call Chloe! Surely she can hangout with us!" Panda then instantly changed windows on his phone and went straight to his contacts and searched for Chloe's name.

"Come on, bro call her! Call her!" Grizz urged his brother, Panda finally found Chloe's name and tapped on her phone number.

* * *

Chloe stirred in her bed as bright sunlight shone in her face. For a moment she tossed and turned and tried to block her face from the sun not wanting to wake up just yet until she finally awoke in defeat. She groggily sat up and reached for something on her nightstand and was surprised to see something hold out an object to her, due to her poor eyesight everything around her was so blurry that she couldn't see what was plain in front of her. She reached out and touched what was holding the object. It was furry…

...She knew who it was…

It was Keya, Chloe then moved her hand down to the object that was in Keya's paw. It was her glasses. Choe cracked a smile as she gratefully took the glasses from Keya and put them on then blinked to adjust to them. "Thanks, Keya." She said, she could now see Keya's face smiling shyly at her.

"*Shubh prabhaat, Chloe." Keya said generously, she looked a little less afraid of being around the young girl which made Chloe feel happier about helping her, last night she feared that maybe bringing home a scared bear was probably not the best idea, but now that Keya looked a little more calm, this made her feel relieved that she did. It was definitely better than just leaving her out on the streets where she could've gotten hurt.

"Morning, Keya…" Chloe said, she then stretched her arms out and let out a yawn. "Did you sleep well?"

Keya nodded, "Yes, I mean, it was a little unusual sleeping in that space you call a closet, but back home I slept in a cave...So it wasn't all that bad…" She explained, Chloe looked past Keya at her large closet. The double doors were open to reveal the rug, blanket, and pillow still inside.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, you'll just sleep there until I can find a way to gently break it to my parents that I have a bear in the apartment…" Keya didn't say anything for a minute but finally nodded again.

"*Theek hai, I understand." She said, but the nice moment was interrupted by a buzzing sound. Chloe shifted over to the left side of her bed to find her phone vibrating nearly falling off the nightstand. She snatched it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Panda.

"Oh it's the guys." She said, she answered the phone and put the little cellular device up to her ear. "Hello?" She spoke,

" _Hey Chloe, it's Panda." Panda responded, "And Grizz!" Grizz cut in, "Ice Bear is also present." Ice Bear continued,_

"Oh! Hey guys!" Chloe said brightening up, as she continued to talk on the phone Keya just watched her curiously. "The Guys"? Who were "The Guys"? This she didn't know, but it was clear to her that whoever they were Chloe was very close to them.

"Uh-huh, mhm." Chloe continued to say as the conversation went on. Keya remained silent the entire time waiting patiently for Chloe to hang up.

"Sure! Sure I'd think it'd be awesome to hang out today! Okay...Yeah...Yeah I'll be there in an hour...Okay, bye-Oh wait! I forgot to tell you! I made a new friend, is it okay if I bring them over with me? It is? Okay, we'll see you then!" Then she hung up, Keya just continued to look at her oddly. Finally the shy bear spoke up again.

"Who was that?" She asked, "Oh those were my friends Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear. They're all bears like you." Chloe answered, "*K-Kya?" Keya said stunned, "They're bears too!?" "Yep! Don't worry I promise you you'll like them and that they'll like you." Chloe assured her all the while holding her paw, "Oh! And speaking of promises I promised them we'd be there in an hour I gotta get ready!" She tossed her sheets aside and jumped out of bed. She then grabbed some clothes from her dresser and headed for the showers. When's she got out, she dressed, and reentered the room. Then sat on her bed to put on her sneakers.

"My parents are leaving for work soon so we can just go out the front door." Chloe explained, she then grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. She then dashed out the door dragging Keya by the arm. "Come on! The guys are waiting for us!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

The three bears were now just lounging about the living room waiting for Chloe and this "new friend" of hers. They wondered about this person that Chloe was bringing. What were they like? Would they like each other? What did they like? So many questions.

But their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. They knew it was Chloe. Grizz sprung up and ran to the door to open it. When it opened there stood Chloe smiling up at him with her signature smile and both her hands holding her backpack straps.

"Hey Grizz!" She said ecstatically, "Hey Chloe! Come on in!" Grizz said stepping to the side and gesturing the young girl to come inside of the cave. "By the way, where's your-." Grizz stopped dead. For there, standing behind Chloe was a female bear about their age with black fur with huge furry years and caramel blonde rings around her eyes.

"Who's this?" Grizz asked after finally regaining his cool, Chloe just continued to smile. "Grizz this is Keya, I found her all alone last night and now she's staying with me. She claims she's lost." Keys just smiled shyly and waved.

"*Namaste, Grizz. It's so nice to meet you." She said in her giggly insecure voice, Grizz just smiled back and took her paw and shook it. "Pleasure." He said, "How about both you and Chloe come in and I'll introduce you to the rest of my bros." He said, both Chloe and Keya entered and the first thing they saw was a panda bear texting on his smartphone and a polar bear watching a romantic comedy on the T.V.

Grizz gestured over to the texting panda. "Keya, this is Panda, but we mostly like to call him Pan-Pan, well, me anyway." Panda looked up from his phone and just smiled brightly at the sloth bear in front of him.

"Pan-Pan, this is Keya. She's Chloe's new friend and is staying with Chloe until they find her home."

Panda kindly held out his black paw to Keya. "Very nice to meet you, Keya. Tell me, are you into social media?" He asked, Keya's face then gained a confused look. "W-What?" She asked, "And this is our other brother Ice Bear. He doesn't say much." Grizz continued, at the mention of his name, Ice Bear looked up from the T.V at his older brother and two females. He looked at Keya curiously.

"Bro, this is Keya, she's our new friend." Grizz introduced Keya once more, Ice Bear sized her up and down his face bearing a blank expression all the while. This made Keya feel awkward, she didn't really like to be stared at.

"...Ice Bear is happy to make your acquaintance…" Ice Bear finally responded, this made Keya's confused look return. She turned to Grizz. "Kya? Why does he speak in the third person?" She asked, "No one really knows…" Grizz responded,

"So Keya, you're not into social media much, huh?" Panda said, Keya just shook her head head silently. "It's okay, it was kind of hard when I was new to the internet." He then patted the spot on the couch next to him. "Come sit here and I'll show you how it works." Keya just walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Ice Bear then spoke up.

"Ice Bear will go fetch refreshments." He said, then he turned and headed for the kitchen. "Oh wait! Hold up, I'll help!" Chloe said eagerly chasing after him.

"Here, we'll even make you an online account." He said excitedly, he slid the smartphone screen and opened a new window up and went to the social media sight he was a part of. He selected the option to make a new account.

"Okay, Keya. The first thing we gotta do is add in some of your personal information. Like your name and your age." Keya just smiled and nodded.

"Hm. Well my name is Keya and I am 23 years old." Panda just nodded and typed in that information. Grizz who was now standing behind the couch watching Panda type away at his phone said,

"Oh no way! You're our age!?" When Panda was done typing he looked back up at Keya.

"Okay, Keya what are your hobbies?" He asked her, Keya thought hard, back home there really wasn't so much that a bear like her could do.

She tapped her chin in thought. "I'm not really sure. I like to sing sometimes…"

"Singing! That's a good one!" Panda complimented as he typed that out, Keya continued, "I also like to dance…" She said,

Panda put that in as well. "Okay, what are your interests?" He asked her, "Well, I LOVE to go on walks, tell spooky stories, and just chill."

"Okay! Now we just need a picture of you…" Panda then aimed the camera at Keya and a light flashed to take her picture, Keya's eyes widened after the flash and she blinked it off.

"Set that as your profile pic and….Done!" Panda said finally finishing the profile, he then showed Keya her newly finished profile. The female bear was confused yet intrigued at seeing her face on the internet. She took Panda's phone in her paws for a second and stared at the screen in delight.

She looked up at the Panda bear sincerely. "*Dhanyavaad, Panda." She smiled, Panda just smiled back with a nod.

Ice Bear and Chloe came into the room with a tray of sodas in glasses.

"We've got refreshments! What's going on in here?" Chloe asked, "We just made Chloe an online account." Grizz told her, when Ice Bear set the tray down on the coffee table everyone grabbed a glass. "I think a toast is in order…" Grizz said lifting his glass high above his head, "To our new friend, Keya…" "Cheers!" Chloe and Panda said together lifting their glasses, Keya and Ice Bear just raised their glasses in silence.

"Oh wait!" Panda said in sudden realization, he ripped out his phone again. "We're going to want to remember this!" He held the phone high above his head as everyone clamored into the picture with him taking Keya slightly by surprise. When the picture came out it showed the five friends looking straight into the camera, four of them were smiling while Keya was the only one who looked at the camera confused.

After they downed their sodas, Ice Bear collected the glasses on the tray to go put them in the sink.

Keya sprung up from the couch to help him. "*Ruki! Here let me help!" Chloe then stood up as well and stopped her. "No it's okay, Keya. I'll help him." She smiled, so the two disappeared into the other kitchen but came back out a few minutes later.

"So, we got a few hours to kill. What should we do now?" Grizz asked, "Hmm...How 'bout a movie?" Chloe suggested, "Yeah, a movie sounds good." Panda nodded in agreement, "*Haan, that would be great!" Keya agreed, "Ice Bear thirds that notion." Ice Bear continued, "Okay." Grizz said, he walked over to where they kept their DVD's and looked through the pile until one in particular caught his eye.

"Oh! 'Bout this one!? Let's be Rangers! It's about these two guys who fake being forest rangers and then things get out of hand!" His attention turned to Keya.

"Keya! You're our guest! What do you think?" Keya just thought for a minute. She hadn't really seen a movie before, and it sure looked like fun. "Sure that sounds like fun." She finally answered nodding.

So Grizz put the movie on and they all sat down and watched it. There were some scenes that were so suspenseful that Panda covered his eyes, and at the end when one of the two guys pretending to be rangers actually becomes a ranger, Chloe and Keya clapped for the character.

When the movie finally came to an end the sun was setting outside the window. "Oh crap! It's getting late! My parents will be wondering where I am!" Chloe said suddenly all panicky, she hastily grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. Keya got up from the couch and walked over to the young prodigy. "Well, we gotta go guys, sorry." Chloe apologized to her friends, "Well can't you come back tomorrow?" Grizz asked sort of bummed out, "I wish I could but I'm busy shopping tomorrow and on Monday have school." Chloe said sadly, "I'll come back over on Monday." Keya spoke up, "Okay." Grizz said, that statement that Keya said seemed to brighten up all three bears' faces. "Yeah you can totally hang out with us tomorrow!" "Yeah! And after school you guys can pick me up." Chloe said excited again, just seeing a smile on her face made Keya and the other bears' hearts warm.

The young girl and the sloth bear bid their bear friends goodnight, left their cave, and headed for home.

After a few minutes of riding the bus they finally arrived at Chloe's place. The two hesitated before going inside. It was silent.

"Okay, my parent must've went out. That means we're clear to go in…" Chloe told her, the two entered the quiet house and went straight to the Chloe's room. Once there Keya went to the closet and laid back down on the rug inside the slightly large space and pulled the blanket over her. Meanwhile Chloe grabbed some pajamas and headed for the bathroom again to change. A few minutes later she came back and walked over to the now sleeping Keya in the closet. She gently stroked the fur on her Keya's ears which made the sloth bear sigh in content. Chloe just smiled at her before she turned and climbed into her bed. As she reached to turn off the light she took one last look at her new bear friend in her closet. Keya slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Chloe?" She spoke softly, "Yeah?" Chloe responded, "I really like those friends of yours." Keya finished, Chloe chuckled tiredly, "I told you…" Keya just lightly laughed back, "Well, *shubh raatri, Chloe." Keya said,

Chloe turned off the light. "Goodnight, Keya."

* * *

(*) Shubh prabhaat - _(Good morning)_

(*) Theek hai - _(I understand)_

(*) Kya!? - _(What!?)_

(*) Namaste - _(Hello)_

(*) Ruki! - _(Wait!)_

(*) Shubh Raatri - _(goodnight)_

 **Phew! This chapter took me FOREVER to write! Sorry for the long wait, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Not Alone" and I will see you next time! Bye! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

**A.N: Hey guys, it's me and I am back with another chapter of "Not Alone"! So in the last chapter Chloe introduced Keya to the guys and now in this chapter she's going to hang out with them again...How will that go? Find out now! ;)**

* * *

 **Monday Morning:**

Chloe sighed as she tied up the laces on her sneakers. It was already Monday and Chloe was supposed to drop off Keya at the Bears' house so she could go to school. Monday came pretty fast for Keya and Chloe, on Sunday Chloe had to go shopping with her mother while Keya spent the whole day in Chloe's room waiting for her to come home. Chloe felt bad about keeping her cooped up but her parents couldn't know that she had a bear in the house! Thankfully they had already left for work leaving Chloe with breakfast already made. Chloe looked over at Keya who was still sleeping soundly in her closet, she honestly didn't think Keya would have a problem hanging out with the guys, they seemed to really hit it off on Saturday. Since she was new around here they could probably show her around and get her acquainted with other people, after being cooped up in the house all Sunday, some fresh air would do her good. Chloe hopped off her bed and walked over to the large white closet and gently shook Keya's shoulder.

"Keya, come on it's time to get up…" She said playfully, Keya just murmured in her sleep and turned to lay on her belly and pulled the covers over her head. Chloe just laughed lightly and shook her head and grabbed Keya's foot attempting to pull her out of the closet.

"Keya seriously, you have to wake up...I have to go to school soon!" She said as she struggled to pull the heavy bear out of the closet.

Keya then suddenly sat up abrupt which startled Chloe. Her eyes were drowsy as she rubbed them with her paw. After a minute her vision cleared up and she saw the young prodigy standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Chloe…" Keya said sweetly, she then let out a yawn and scratched behind one of her ears. "Alright, I'm up." "Good, I'll go grab some of my leftovers from breakfast for you and then we'll head out." Chloe said leaving the room. Keya stood up then got down on all fours to stretch out her arms and legs, when she was done she stood back up on her too and went to the mirror to straighten up her fur. A few minutes later Chloe came back with some toast with orange juice and a muffin which Keya scarfed down. Chloe then grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders.

* * *

 **The Bears' Cave:**

Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear were all seated at the table eating breakfast waiting for Chloe and Keya to show up. They really liked Keya, she was shy and quiet but they figured she would get used to them eventually. Panda snapped a picture of the food on his plate and began tapping away at his phone.

"No offense Pan-Pan, but is it really necessary to show the world what you ate for breakfast?" Grizz asked, Panda just looked at Grizz as if Grizz sounded stupid. "Yes! Pictures like these get big views and I want views!" He replied, "Okay, but it's your breakfast why would people care about your breakfast? What do they get out of it?" Grizz asked, "Ice Bear does not see the point of this conversation." Ice Bear cut in,

' _Toc toc toc.'_

The bears' conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Ice Bear will answer it." Ice Bear said standing up, he then went to answer the door and opened it to see both Chloe and Keya standing at their doorstep.

"Hey Chloe! Hey Keya!" Grizz called waving from the table,

"Hey guys." Chloe said, "Namaste…" Keya waved, "Here's Keya." Chloe said giving Keya a friendly push, Keya slightly lost her balance and almost fell on the floor. Thankfully Ice Bear caught her which made them face-to-face.

A light blush spread over Keya's face due to feeling embarrassed about falling, "D-Dhanyavaad." She said as she stood up straight to regain her balance, "I'll be back at 3:00, then we can all hang out. How does that sound?" Chloe asked,

"Yeah! Sounds great!" Grizz said ecstatically, his mouth was now sticking with syrup from his pancakes.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then." Chloe said, she turned and headed down the road. "Have fun you guys." She waved, "*Alavida Chloe!" Keya waved back, "Have fun at school!" She then walked further into the cave as Ice Bear closed the front door. "Ice Bear made breakfast." Ice Bear said walking past Keya, Keya followed him to the table where she saw the other bears eating. "Hey Keya, how's it goin'?" Grizzed asked, his mouth full of pancake, "Shubh prabhaat, everyone." Keya smiled, "Oh man! Little brother you made a great breakfast this morning!" Grizz said to Ice Bear, Ice Bear didn't say anything but just gave a nod to his brother. Grizz then held out a piece of bacon to Keya. "Keya, you wanna try some?" He asked, Keya held up her paw, "No thanks, I already ate at Chloe's." She answered,

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Panda asked the others, "Well since Keya is new around here, maybe we should show her around town." Grizz replied, "Yeah, we really should get out today. We haven't gone out much this week." Panda replied, "Ice Bear would like to go out." Ice Bear agreed, Grizz then turned to the sloth bear. "You up for that, Keya?" Keya nodded, "Yeah! That would be fun!" She replied,

* * *

 **Town:**

The four bears were now walking through the downtown area of the city, the three brothers were stacked on top of one another, Grizz was on the tope, Panda was in the middle, and Ice Bear was on the bottom carrying the two while walking. That confused Keya a bit but she decided not to question it. Instead, Keya decided to admire all of the great things in the city, the architectures, the parks, the friendly faces that passed by them, it was nice.

Eventually after walking for awhile they reached a small cafe, it was a simple brick building with a green awning over the front window. Keya looked at the cafe with promise, this caused the three bears to stop too.

"Oh yeah, the cafe. They have the best smoothies in town, you know." Grizz said, "You know what guys? I'm thirsty who wants smoothies?" "Okay!" Panda said nodding, "Ice Bear agrees." Ice Bear followed, "Okay." Keya smiled shyly.

They entered the cafe where the strong scent of coffee tickled their noses, Keya looked around as they waited in line, the place was nicely decorated, that was for sure, when it was finally their turn they stepped up to the counter to order. The cashier was a teenager with auburn hair styled into a ponytail wearing a green apron and baseball cap. She looked bored.

"Welcome to the Cappuccino Cafe what can I get you?" The cashier asked in a bored voice, "Yeah we'd like to get four smoothies. One Banana Blueberry, one Pineapple Mango, one plain Strawberry, and Keya?" He asked turning to her, Keya just smiled. "Strawberry Banana." She replied, "Coming right up." The cashier replied, she then turned and walked away slouchingly to get their orders made.

"Huh, that's funny, usually she acts a lot crankier." Grizz said putting his paw to his chin as if he was deep in thought,

Suddenly the door to the cafe swung open getting the four friends' attention.

In came three strong looking people in suits and ties and wearing sunglasses, then out from in between the middle guy walked in a koala bear. He pulled out some shades and placed them on his black nose, a smug arrogant smiled was plastered on his face.

Everyone else in the cafe gasped and murmured amongst themselves as he walked through the cafe towards the counter while the three beefy bodyguards followed suite. Keya knew this guy must be someone important if everyone has their eyes on him.

"Oh no…" Grizz groaned putting a paw to his forehead, "Why? What's the matter? Who is that?" Keya asked curiously, "His name is Nom-Nom. He's this huge internet celebrity who's famous for being adorable...He hates us…" Grizz finished the sentence sulking.

"Why would he hate you guys?" She asked, "What have you ever done to him?"

"He thinks we're beneath him, and that we're idiots. Once, he made us his personal entourage just so he could pull a horribly mean prank on somebody else." Grizz replied,

"Don't forget about the time when he tried to hurt you and me with that crazy stunt for that movie, Grizz." Panda added, "Ice Bear was glad he could save his brothers." Ice Bear commented, "Yeah, and then there was that time he tried to be cuter than Panda. But let's get serious, guys. Nobody's cuter at sneezing than our brother." Grizz ended that compliment with an abrupt slap on the back.

Panda's cheeks went red with embarrassment and he forced a weak smile and laugh as he sarcastically thanked his brother for that comment.

The koala then passed them and hopped up to reach the counter. "Ugh! Is someone going to take my order!?" He snapped, the bored cashier came back over to the counter. "Hello sir, welcome to the Cappucino Cafe what can I get 'ya?" She asked in her still bored voice, "I'd like my usual, a double shot mocha with whip no sweetner. On the double." Nom-Nom ordered, "Coming right up, sir." The cashier replied, while he was waiting the koala turned his head to see Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, and Keya. An evil smile replaced his arrogant one.

"Well, well, well...Would'ya look who it is! Fellas! Wonderful to see you again! How've you been?" Nom-Nom asked,

The three bears just crossed their arms. "Why would _you_ care, Nom-Nom?" Panda replied shooting the koala a death glare, "Hey, I was just trying to make pleasant conversation." Nom-Nom said shrugging, the cashier came back and handed him his coffee. The koala sipped it then rubbed off the whipped cream that was leftover on his lips. "But I see that we're still feeling a little hostile after our last meeting."

"Of course we're still mad! You kidnapped us, tricked us into being your friends to scare a child, then you threw us out of you car!" Panda yelled, "Hey, it's a little something called "Dignity", do you really think I'd let myself be seen around with you bozos? Plus you have to admit, that Andy kid is very annoying."

"He may be mean and annoying but you didn't have to retaliate against him." Grizz responded, "Sure I did! He deserved it after what he did to me!" But it was then that Nom-Nom noticed Keya was standing there with them, he hadn't seen her around town before, was she new?

' _Not a bad looking girl if you ask me.'_ The koala thought as he looked her over, _'Hm, nice fur, adorable ears, very pretty smile…'_

"Hey who's this girl?" Nom-Nom asked turned to the bears, "Is she like one of your guys' visiting cousin or something?" He asked, "No, her name is Keya, she's our new friend." Grizz answered seriously, _'Thank god, she's not related to one of them.'_ He thought, "Well, enchanté madamoiselle." Nom-Nom said charmingly, he then grabbed her paw and kissed it. Keya and the others were slightly in shock by this. Keya pulled her hand away blushing. "Well, thank you." She said,

"Well bears, and Keya, I bid you all adieu." Nom-Nom then grabbed his coffee and headed out of the cafe with his new entourage following.

"GAH! He makes us so mad!" Panda blurted out, "Why? He doesn't seem so bad." Keya said, "That' just the old Nom-Nom charm talking. Don't let him fool you Keya, he's not always that smooth." Grizz warned her, "Okay, I understand." Keya replied nodding. Finally the cashier came back to the counter with their smoothies. "Here you go." She said, the four bears picked up their drinks and began to sip them when Grizz spoke up again.

"Hey guys, wanna go see that new Space Conflict film? Chloe said it's amazing!" Grizz suggested, "But Chloe's coming out of school soon…" Keya said, "Oh yeah you're right." Grizz said remembering, "And we promised her we'd hang out at the cave when she came back." Suddenly Panda's phone began to vibrate making a low buzzing sound along with it, Panda picked up his phone and checked to see who was calling him.

"I gotta get this guys, I'll be right back." He said, he then headed out of the cafe just leaving Grizz, Ice Bear, and Keya who just continued to talk while sipping their smoothies.

* * *

 **The Bears' Cave:**

Chloe and the other four bears were chilling out in the living room of the cave. Chloe was sitting on the couch in between Grizz and Ice Bear playing a fighting video game with Grizz, while Panda and Keya were laying on the on the floor as Panda showed Keya his online account, and Ice Bear was just sitting there on the couch watching his two friends play.

"Chloe? How was school?" Keya asked her, the young prodigy just replied, "It was okay, I guess." She answered, "I honestly wish I was here with you guys…" She then hit a button on her remote control causing her character on the game to deliver the finishing blow to Grizz's character and knock him out.

" _Player 2 Wins"_ The console spoke,

"Eh, today wasn't all great…" Grizz said shrugging, "Why's that?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow, "We ran into Nom-Nom and he tried to charm Keya." The grizzly bear responded, "Wait, Nom-Nom...Isn't he that koala that's always berating you guys?" Chloe asked, "I think "shun" is a better word to describe it." Panda replied angrily, "He treated us as if we were stupid today!" Ice Bear then got a mad look on his face. "Ice Bear will destroy him." He said, "Well, just know that Keya and I still like you, we don't think you're dumb, right Keya?" Chloe asked, the sloth bear smiled and said, "Yeah, you guys are awesome." "Thanks, you're awesome too." Grizz replied, "Yeah." Panda agreed, "Ice Bear likes you." Ice Bear added on, Keya just smiled at her new friends. She had the feeling everything was going to be okay.

* * *

(*) Alavida _(Bye)_

* * *

 **Well, everyone seems to be getting along just fine still, what will happen in the next chapter? Find out soon! ;)**


End file.
